


Make a move

by Gargy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon is Not a Virgin, Desus - Freeform, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, No Negan (Walking Dead), Non-Consensual Touching, Public Hand Jobs, Sort Of, Top Daryl Dixon, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargy/pseuds/Gargy
Summary: Daryl wants to touch Jesus in bad places. Things happen. Jesus just might want to touch him too.





	Make a move

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever! This pairing hit me like a friggin freight train a couple if years ago and it just won't let me go. This story is kinda meh but I went with it anyway.  
Characters are probably ooc but honestly.. I don't give a shit, this is my story and I'll give Daryl a tail if I want to! (I didn't! Geez..)
> 
> I've checked it over about a billion times but any mistakes that have slipped through will remain there until the end of days.
> 
> Kudos and comment if ya like :)

It was the middle of winter and it had been snowing for 2 days. But it didn’t matter, supplies were running low and people were cold and hungry.

Generally they didn't make runs in this kind of weather but this time they didn't really have much of a choice so with a pack of bare necessities Daryl and Jesus had set out for a small town about 50 miles away from Hilltop. The truck prepped with snowchains was running fine for the time being but they were making slow progress to not risk running it off the snowcovered roads.

So far the trip had been pure torture for Daryl. It wasn’t the run in itself, it wasn’t that far away from home, no it was the longhaired man sitting behind the wheel that was making Daryl’s life hell. The problem was that he no longer knew how to act around Paul, yeah no way was he gonna call the man Jesus. The issue at hand had begun a couple of weeks back when he had found himself staring at Paul sitting across from him at the weekly bonfire and realizing that he found the man attractive.

Sure he had noticed the man’s eyes before. Any person alive, gay or straight, must have noticed those deep soulful eyes that you could just stare at forever and not even realize the world was crashing down around you.

Now however, by the light from the fire it wasn’t just Paul’s eyes that caught Daryl’s gaze. It was the hair falling over his shoulders. It was those hands, a thumb pressing into the palm of the other hand. A nervous habit Daryl guessed, he knew all about those. And it was the smile that was almost a permanent feature on the man.

Sitting there across from Paul, hiding his own eyes behind the strands of hair that constantly fell in front of his face Daryl surprised himself by wondering what it would feel like to run his hands through Paul’s hair, what the man’s hands would feel like in his own and how it would feel to kiss that stupid smile off Paul’s annoyingly beautiful face.

It wasn’t until Paul had suddenly laughed at something Maggie had whispered to him and then turned his eyes towards Daryl that he had been able to tare his eyes away from Paul. Blushing slightly at his own thoughts before rubbing his face with his hands. This wasn’t going to end well he’d told himself before abandoning the bonfire for the night and heading back to sleep in the bed Paul had offered him some months ago in his trailer.

Back then they had just been friends or whatever. They went on a few runs together and sharing his trailer had been going as well as it could. At least it had been going well up until the night of the bonfire when Daryl had concluded that he might actually like the guy just a little bit too much.

Daryl wasn’t a stranger when it came to hooking up with other men, he’d had a few encounters in bars before the world went to shit but he had never been the one to make the first move. His father’s homophobic ways had made Daryl insecure when it came to putting himself out there for someone who may or may not be gay and had made a habit of letting others make their move on him first.

And then there was Paul. He didn’t just wanna hook up with this guy for one night, he felt himself wanting more but in a world where people you cared for died left and right Daryl wasn’t sure if he really wanted to act on his newfound feelings with the risk of loosing it all just days or weeks or even months later. That’s why he pretended to already be asleep when Paul had entered the trailer about half an hour after Daryl’s head hit the pillow.

So here they were, driving along some road in the middle of nowhere and Daryl was trying his best to keep his eyes on anything but Paul. Paul on the other hand was chatting along about anything and everything like he always did, always seeming so comfortable around Daryl to just talk about whatever crossed his mind. It wasn’t until Paul had suddenly stopped talking and looked over at him that Daryl realized that he was waiting for some kind of a reply to whatever question that had just been directed at him.

“Uhm sorry, what?” Wow, nice going Dixon, eloquent as ever.

Paul just kept looking at him with a raised brow and a silly grin on his face. “You ok man? You seem a little distracted.”

“M'fine, got a lot on my mind you know.. whatever" To keep himself from mumbling on Daryl started chewing on his lip and turned his eyes towards a walker stumbling around in the snow.

With anyone else he would have just grunted and rudely told them to mind their own business. But he didn’t want to be rude to Paul, no matter how awkward he felt around the man now there was no point in being rude or mean when all he really wanted to do was just smile at him, hold him or just reach out and touch him just a little bit…

Paul turned his eyes to the walker as they passed it. He stayed silent for a while after but kept glancing over at Daryl every now and then. Finally Daryl couldn’t take the silence and the looks anymore and barked out “What!?” at Paul.

“I don’t know", Paul said. “Something’s off with you. You’re different somehow.”

Daryl glanced over at Paul “Different how?”

“Well for starters you’re not as grumpy as you usually are” Paul said and gave Daryl a crooked smile. “It’s a nice change but you’re also very quiet, I mean.. more quiet than usual"

“Like I said, got a lot on my mind" Daryl said and silently prayed for Paul to drop the subject.

“You know you can talk to me, right? If there’s something bothering you or you just wanna talk to someone about whatever's on your mind. I know on occasion I tend to talk a lot" Paul said and winked “but I am also a pretty good listener. Whatever it is, your secrets are safe with me Daryl".

“Mm, maybe some other time yeah? We’re here” Daryl pointed at the sign signaling they had arrived at the small town they’d headed out for.

Turns out this town had been a goldmine, a furniture store had provided them with a couple of mattresses, pillows and blankets. A pharmacy had already been looted but a storage room in the back had been full of boxes with painkillers, antiseptics and even some antibiotics. And a clothes store had several winterjackets, hats, scarves and gloves in storage. It had taken them most of the day to load up everything in the truck.

The plan had been to just be gone for the day and to return to Hilltop as soon as possible. Darkness had begun to fall but Paul had his mind set to check out a diner before the made their way back.

They did the usual routine, bang on the doors and wait a couple minutes and then repeat three times before entering. The town had been mostly deserted and the few roaming walkers had easily been disposed off. The diner was no different, disturbingly empty and quiet.

“You check the kitchen and I'll take the back alright?” Paul asked already heading for a door leading to the storages.

Daryl gave a small nod and headed around the counter and through the opening to the kitchen. The place had been a mess, most of the stuff had already gone bad but he did find a couple of bags of coffee and a box full of proteinbars. Though expired Daryl ripped one open and took a bite, it was stale as hell but still eatable. He was just about to take another bite when he heard a loud crash coming from the direction Paul had gone. He tossed the bar on the floor and ran through the doors just in time to see Paul sprawled on the floor with a bunch of boxes and two walkers on top of him.

Paul had a grip around each of their throats holding them as far away from himself as possible while kicking his legs aimlessly just to do something that could get him out of the situation. Daryl quickly pulled out his knife and took out both walkers as fast as he could and then fell to the floor beside Paul, shaking uncontrollably and just staring at the sight before him. Paul had almost..

“Wow, those were some sneaky walkers. Didn’t see or hear them until they knocked’em boxes over me. Thanks man, nicely done!” Paul said sounding way too fucking cheerful. Daryl just sat there staring at the man feeling fear and anger build up. “Daryl?”

“Just what the hell where you thinkin' going in there alone huh? You almost fucking died…”

“But I didn’t…”

“What if I hadn’t gotten to you in time? What if I had gone in there just in time to see them bite you? What the hell was..”

“Daryl, come on, I’m fine! We’re both fine!”

“What was I gonna tell everyone when I returned home without you?” Daryl lowered his voice and almost whispered “What if you died before I even got the chance to tell you.. to..” Realizing what he almost had blurted out Daryl went quiet and just stared at the floor.

Paul didn’t really know what to say except “I’m sorry man, I thought I had it covered on my own. The place had seemed empty so I just let my guard down when I shouldn’t have. It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it wont!” Daryl bit out before stomping out of the diner.

Paul followed him out to the truck a few minutes later with the coffee and proteinbars that Daryl had left on the counter. The storageroom as it turned out only had a few boxes containing napkins and plastic utensils.

Paul found Daryl already waiting for him in the passenger seat of the truck, foot up on the dashboard, silently biting on a thumbnail. Paul sighed and started up the truck to head on home. They hade kept quiet during the ride until they found themselves surrounded by darkness and snow coming down in all kinds of directions. Paul slowed the truck to a stop by the side of the road.

“I guess that’s about as far we go tonight, we shouldn’t risk crashing the truck. We can lock ourselves in the back and get some sleep until morning and hopefully this weather will ease up.” Paul looked over at Daryl “I mean, if you’re ok with that? I highly doubt anyone else will pass by here in this weather anyway.”

“Aight" Daryl mumbled, equally thrilled and terrified of spending the night in such a small space with the man. He knew he wouldn’t get much sleep anyway so he’d probably be prepared if anyone would show up to bother them during the night.

They made sure to lock the doors before sealing themselves in the back of the truck. Daryl pulled out a flashlight from his bag and turned it on. Paul pulled a couple of the mattresses they’d found and put one on top of the other.

“Practically a queensized bed right there!” he exclaimed and pulled out a few pillows and blankets and sat down on one side. They sat in silence while snacking on a few protein bars and some jerky Daryl had brought. He kept sneaking glances in Paul’s direction, confident the man wouldn’t notice in the dim light. He wanted so badly to just reach out and…

“You said something back there at the diner, about wanting to tell me something before it was too late. You.. do you wanna tell me now?”

Daryl focused his eyes on Paul’s hands, again with a thumb in the palm of the other. He let his eyes wander up Paul’s stomach and chest, getting stuck at a piece of thread sticking out from a button on his trenchcoat. And then further up, the bandana around his neck, his beard always so neatly trimmed around his jawline. And then his lips, oh god he wanted to kiss him. He licked his lips and raised his eyes to Paul’s just in time to catch him watching Daryl’s mouth with a strange look in his eyes. Daryl suddenly felt his own body respond to Paul’s gaze and he panicked. He threw himself down onto the mattress and pulled a blanket over himself and simply stated “It doesn’t matter.”

“Except that it obviously does!” Paul said before slowly lying down next to Daryl. Daryl however refused to continue this conversation and threw an arm over his eyes and told Paul to go to sleep.

It was around 2 hours later and Daryl still hadn’t fallen asleep. He had tossed and turned for a while until he realized he was keeping Paul awake with his movements and he had settled on his back again. It hadn’t taken long before he’d heard Paul’s even breathing signaling that he was asleep. But now his breathing had quickened and Daryl could hear the sounds of chattering teeth.

Daryl had also felt the air getting colder inside the truck but it didn’t really bother him as much as it apparently did Paul. Daryl listened to the chattering for a couple more minutes until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“For real Paul, if you’re fucking freezing to death over there and not saying anything about it I’m seriously gonna kick your ass!”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Paul said and rolled over so he was facing Daryl. “I might not exactly be dying just yet but it’s really freakin' cold in here!”

“No worries, I was awake" Daryl said before rolling over aswell so he was face to face with Paul. They were already using the blankets they’d found so Daryl knew what he should do to help Paul, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. One more look into the man’s piercing eyes made Daryl finally crawl under Paul’s blanket and then tossed his own over them aswell.

“For this to work faster we should take our clothes off, you know” Paul said and grinned stupidly at Daryl.

“I am so out of here!” Daryl grunted and moved to get up but was pulled back down before he could go anywhere. Paul fucking giggled at him.

“I'm just messing with you sweetie but it's a well known fact that naked cuddling is the easiest and fastest way to warm up.” Daryl suddenly didn’t know what to think after Paul had called him “sweetie" but he tried to play it cool and relaxed as much as he could before he felt Paul scoot closer. So close in fact that he had latched himself onto Daryl’s arm with both hands and pressed his nose into his shoulder. Daryl couldn’t deny that if felt fucking amazing having Paul so close but his thoughts were all over the place. Why had he called him sweetie? Was he just joking around like he always did or was this something else? And there was that look he’d given Daryl earlier. He wondered if Paul would have said something if Daryl hadn’t ended that conversation at that moment. But why would he? What could this beautiful man possibly see in someone like Daryl, a dirty redneck who only seem to be good at hunting and being on his own in the woods. What could they possibly have in common? But what if none of those things mattered to Paul, what if he genuinely liked Daryl? Maybe Daryl shouldn’t waste more time and actually make a move on this man?

His thoughts were interrupted by Paul’s soft snoring. It amazed Daryl how fast the younger man could fall asleep. He carefully turned to face Paul again and softly placed his arm around the man’s waist. He ran his fingers over his leathercovered back, wishing he could feel his soft skin instead. Daryl closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could faintly smell Paul’s shampoo and the leather in his coat. It was intoxicating. Comforting. It was with that notion that Daryl eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It was the best sleep Daryl had gotten since the world collapsed. He figured he must have at least slept about 5 hours with Paul in his arms and now that he slowly awoke he could still hear Paul’s soft breathing in his ear. Daryl maneuvered himself so that he could watch Paul’s sleeping form. Having him this close and unknowing of Daryl’s feelings he just couldn’t not touch the man. He gently stroked his fingers along Paul’s face, brushing slowly over eyebrows, wishing he could do this when Paul was awake. He pushed a strand of his hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. Oh that hair, it was so soft and Daryl carefully moved closer so he could smell it while twirling it between his fingers. He drew in a shaky breath and moved his hand lower to the man’s shoulder and down to his chest. Picking a little at the thread on the button he’d noticed the day before. He hadn’t meant to but somehow managed to unbutton the top one and lightly parted the fabric so he could feel the warmth radiating from the man’s chest. He touched his fingertips along his collarbone and then softly placed his palm flat against Paul’s chest. And then he froze. Paul’s heart was practically beating out if his chest. Daryl hadn’t realized that at some point during the last few minutes Paul’s breathing had quieted down. Daryl raised his eyes to Paul’s and found them staring back at him.

Daryl was just about to pull his own hand back when he felt Paul’s hand making it’s way up Daryl’s arm. Neither of them said anything, just kept staring at each other. Paul brushed away the hair that had fallen in front of Daryl’s eyes and lowered his eyes to Daryl’s mouth. He licked his lips a little and slowly leaned closer. This was it, Daryl thought, he was finally going to kiss Paul.

A sudden banging on the door made both men pull apart in pure panic but relaxed again just as fast.

“Daryl? Jesus? You guys ok in there?” Daryl rubbed his face with the palms of his hands as he recognized the voice to be Rick’s. He snuck a quick glance at Paul before getting up and opening the door.

“Cartrouble?” Rick asked as Daryl jumped out of the truck.

“More like weathertrouble. What are you guys doing here?" Daryl said and looked around. The snowing had stopped and a lot of the snow on the ground had blown off to the sides of the road. The rest of the journey back to Hilltop shouldn’t be an issue at all. At least not weatherwise.

“We thought we should look in on Hilltop before the roads get too bad. Saw the truck here on the side of the road, no footprints around so we figured you’d locked yourselves in for the night.” Paul jumped out of the truck and nodded at Rick. “Well as long as you guys are alright we should get going, I'm sure Maggie’s wondering where you guys are by now" Rick said and patted Daryl on the shoulder before walking back to his car where Michonne was waiting.

The pair stood and watched as Rick and Michonne drove off and then Daryl looked over at Paul and hesitantly said “We should probably…” “Yeah, we should" Paul nodded and gave Daryl a tiny smile before heading over to the driver’s side of the truck.

It was a 40 minute drive and the two didn’t say a word the entire way. They kept sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Paul had caught him once and Daryl had blushed like some stupid schoolgirl with a crush.

Then the walls of Hilltop appeared and Daryl sighed. Sure it was nice to be back home but had the run been just slightly longer he might’ve.. they might’ve…

“Daryl, do you think that maybe we could talk later?” Paul interrupted his thoughts. “I know you probably wanna have a chat with Rick and Michonne too but..”

“Yeah, no s'fine, we should talk" Daryl mumbled, biting on his thumbnail again.

“Ok, great!” Paul said and smiled as they drove through the gate.

It became clear to Daryl and Paul that Hilltop had been hit pretty hard by the snow as they got out of the truck. A few people were shoveling snow but it was obvious that they needed help.

First they made their way up to Barrington house to check in with Maggie. Rick and Michonne were already sitting in her office chatting.

“So it would seem that all communities are more or less prepared for this winter" Maggie exclaimed happily.

“I thought we needed food?” Daryl said.

“Yes we did, but I’m happy to inform you that while the two of you were out Carol and Ezekiel dropped by with an early Christmas present. Turned out their scouts had come across an untouched supermarket and split the loot between all communities so we should be good for at least a couple of months. Carol was sad that she didn’t get to see you but they had to head out right away to reach Alexandria before nightfall.” Daryl felt like it had been ages since he’d last seen Carol but he knew she was happy with Ezekiel so he just nodded at given information.

“That’s great!” Paul said. “We didn’t have much luck with food on our run anyway but we have the truck loaded with other useful stuff that we can take care of later. Right now though I think they could use a couple extra hands outside.”

Daryl stayed inside with Rick, Michonne and Maggie for a while. It was nice to catch up on everyday life with the old gang now that they all had scattered around different communities.

Half an hour later he joined Paul outside. The main goal was to clear some passages between the buildings which was hard work considering the almost 3 feet of snow that had fallen the past couple of days.

They had been working for a while when suddenly Daryl got hit right in the chest by a snowball. Looking up he couldn’t see anyone who appeared guilty to the throw but he had a pretty good idea who it was. He kept on shoveling when a minute later he got hit by another snowball and this time he didn’t miss the guilty grin Paul was trying desperately to hide.

“Oh really!? You sure you wanna do that?” Daryl said and started walking towards Paul.

“Yup" Paul said and squealed before running away from Daryl who started pelting him with one snowball after the other.

Paul hadn’t really thought this through when Daryl’s aim had proven to be insanely good and kept hitting him no matter where he ran. People around them had noticed what was going on and soon started to join in on the fight. Snowballs were flying all over the place and momentarily distracted Daryl had dumped a shovel full of snow over Paul’s head. Paul was laughing so hard he slipped and landed on his butt in the snow. Daryl seized this opportunity to knock him over and pin him to the ground, sitting down on the smaller man’s stomach Daryl held his hands full of snow right above Paul’s face and just grinned at him.

“Ya wanna give up?” Daryl asked and waved his hands closer to Paul’s face.

Paul giggled and simply stated “Never!" before Daryl smooshed the snow in Paul’s face.

“Waaaahah" Paul half screamed half laughed “that’s so cold! I’m gonna get you for this Daryl!”

“Already got me" Daryl said before he could stop himself.

Suddenly it was like they were the only two people around, everything went silent around them as their laughter slowly died down by Daryl’s words and they just stared at eachother. Paul reached up to brush a strand of hair from Daryl’s face just as Daryl slowly started brushing the snow of off Paul’s. Even when the snow was gone Daryl kept brushing his fingers across the younger man’s face. Like he was trying to memorize his face with his hands. When he lightly let his thumb run over Paul’s lower lip he could hear Paul draw in a sharp breath and their eyes met again. Paul ran his hands up Daryl’s arms and then up around his neck and lightly pulled Daryl’s head down towards his own. Daryl had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to meet Paul’s lips with his own at this moment but the realization that they were out in the open for anyone to see them was not how he wanted this to happen.

He carefully grabbed Paul’s arm and leaned back. He could see a small flash of disappointment cross Paul’s face before he got up off the ground and gently pulled Paul up aswell. He kept his grip on Paul’s arm and looked around them to find that everyone was still too busy with the snowballfight to notice what the pair was up to. He locked eyes with Paul once more before pulling him along as he made his way from this far too public place.

“Daryl where are we..” Paul managed to get out before they had rounded the back corner of their trailer. Daryl stopped suddenly and turned around to push Paul up against the wall. He could feel his own heart beating like crazy inside his chest when he brought his hands up to touch Paul’s face again. He pressed his body against Paul’s and moved so his lips was just inches away from the younger man’s.

Paul started rubbing his hands up and down Daryl’s arms and grinned at him before breathing out “Come on Daryl, make your move!” He was practically begging and if that wasn’t a turn on for Daryl nothing was.

“I don’t make moves" he growled in response.

“I’m afraid this time I insist” Paul whispered before sneaking his tongue out to wet his lips only to manage to touch Daryl’s lips aswell.

“Fuck it!” Daryl spat out before crashing their lips together in what may have been the most amazing kiss of Daryl’s life. He could feel hands clawing at his back in an attempt to get even closer when he moved his tongue against Paul’s. Hands where everywhere.

Somehow Daryl managed to unbutton Paul’s coat and frustrated said “Too many fuckin layers!” against Paul’s lips when he noticed the man’s vest over another two shirts. He moved his hands down over Paul’s hips and around to get a firm grip on his ass. Paul moaned into his mouth at the touch and rose up on his toes to help Daryl reach around him better. When Daryl heard Paul moan like that because of something he did he thought he was going to fall over from how turned on he was. He ran his hand lower over Paul’s thigh before lifting his leg up so he could press his own leg between the younger man’s. Paul was hard. Daryl felt it clearly on his own leg and rubbed his own erection against the man to let him feel what this was doing to him.

Daryl heard a strange whimpering sound and realized in embarrassment that the sound came from himself and he broke away from Paul’s mouth to hide his face against his neck.

“That may have been the cutest and hottest thing ever!” Paul breathed into his ear and slowly ran his tongue along it before kissing down his neck.

“Bite me!” Daryl growled at him but drew in a shocked breath when he felt Paul bite down on his neck.

“Oh God!” Daryl moaned.

“Usually people call me Jesus but I suppose God works too" Paul giggled against his neck before Daryl attacked his mouth again just to shut him up.

Daryl had his shirt tucked inside his pants and could feel Paul tugging at it but at the same second he could faintly register Maggie’s voice getting closer.

“Have you seen Daryl or Jesus?” The both of them heard too close for comfort and immediately pulled apart and straightened out their clothes as much as possible before Maggie rounded the corner of the trailer.

“Daryl, Jesus! Glad I found you, we…” she interrupted herself and looked at them both. She locked eyes with Jesus and tried desperately to hide the all too knowing smile that started to spread across her face.

“Did I interrupt something?” Daryl shook his head slightly to make his bangs fall over his eyes and poked his foot at something on the ground.

Paul bit his lip to keep from smiling too much then cleared his throat and said “No, it’s fine. What’s up Maggie?”

She walked closer to them and placed her hands on each of their cheeks and simply said “Took ya both long enough!” she gave a small nod to Paul “I just wanted to inform the two of you that we’re having a dinnerthing tonight with Rick and Michonne and then we figured we should move everybody into the main house for the night as it looks like there might be another storm coming. There’s plenty of room for the four of you to stay with me and Glenn in our room.” As much as Daryl wanted to drag Paul with him back to their trailer for the night he figured Maggie was right. The roof of one of the other trailers had collapsed last time they’d had a storm like the one they’d just had.

“Aight" he said before glancing over at Paul.

Maggie watched them for a few seconds before smiling and said “I’ll let you guys get back to it then.. shoveling snow and all that.” She walked off giggling to herself.

“I guess she knows" Paul said before moving closer against Daryl. He reached his hands up to straighten the collar of the man’s shirt. “I may or may not have told her a while back that I had a thing for dirty crossbowweilding bikers..”

Daryl’s eyes went wide and he dropped his mouth open. “The hell man? Why didn’t ya say something sooner? You could have said something.. hinted.”

“Oh I’ve hinted Daryl, I’ve hinted plenty but thinking back to that now I guess it could have looked like I was just.. playing around..”

“Ya ever thought about straight up telling me? No playing around.”

”Well yeah sure, I just didn’t wanna get knocked on my ass if I had been wrong about you.” Daryl just huffed at the comment before Paul added “I guess we both have being going at this the wrong way huh?”

“Mm" Daryl muttered before locking his lips against Paul’s in a slow kiss. “Seems to be going the right way now" he said when they broke apart a minute later.

“I guess we should probably help the others with the shoveling and unloading the truck too" Paul said and bent down to pick up his dropped shovel. He picked up a bit of snow with it that before Daryl knew it Paul had smacked it down on top of his head.

“Prick!” he laughed out and watched Paul walk away. His eyes travelled up and down the younger man’s body as he went. He could watch that man walk away from him all day long though he’d much rather have him walk towards him.

The rest of the day had been spent clearing paths in the snow and then unloading everything from the truck. No matter where they had been during the afternoon, their eyes always managed to find one another. The kept sneaking glances and smiling silly over this new turn of events in their relationship.

Daryl had eventually gone back to their trailer and taken a well needed shower and had headed on over to the so called dinnerthing. One of the bigger rooms in Barrington house had been turned into a dining room that could fit pretty much everyone at Hilltop. Daryl had spotted Rick and Michonne sitting by a table with Maggie and Glenn and headed on over to join them. It had felt nice to just sit with his family and chat about random things.

He had suddenly felt eyes on him and turned his gaze towards the door and saw Paul leaning against the wall and just staring at him.

“Ah! The boyfriend has arrived!” Daryl heard and turned abruptly to Rick.

“What the.. you all know?”

“Daryl, brother, we all knew before you did.” Rick said and reached over to ruffle Daryl’s hair. “Showered and everything!” he laughed a little.

“Oh Rick, honey.. stop messing with him. I think it’s sweet. If anybody deserves happiness it’s those two!” Michonne said and smiled warmly at Daryl.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Paul asked when he sat down next to Daryl.

“Apparently you’re my boyfriend, that’s what’s going on.” Daryl muttered and playfully tugged on Paul’s hair.

“Wha.. ooooh" was all Paul could get out before he blushed and hid his face in his palms.

“You guys are too cute for words" Glenn chirped in.

“Yeah, so no more words are needed guys.” Daryl said in an attempt to end the conversation. They all just laughed, including Daryl and Paul. He knew they were only joking around and that they loved him no matter what. It was a nice feeling.

After dinner was over everyone spread out around the house. Beds and mattresses hade been placed on every available surface and people withdrew to their designated place for the night.

Paul and Daryl had headed back outside to check the walls one last time before nightfall.

“How do you feel about all this, is it all happening too fast?” Paul asked as he reached for Daryl’s hand. Daryl stopped walking and turned to face Paul.

“Ya know, when I first thought about this.. about you.. I was scared man. People die all the time and I didn’t wanna start something that could end the next day or a week after that. But now.. after this day, how simple everything has been.. I just know I wanna be with ya. And I don’t mean just for one night, I ain’t about that. I want it all or nothing at all.” Daryl watched as a smile slowly spread in Paul’s face.

“I do believe that’s the most I’ve heard you say Daryl, in probably the entire time we’ve known eachother” he said before throwing his arms around Daryl’s neck.

“Shut up!” Daryl grunted before lowering his lips to Paul’s.

The kiss soon turned more heated and desperate. Once again Daryl backed the younger man up against the wall before licking a stripe up the man’s neck. He gathered Paul’s hair and gently tugged it to the side to get more room to kiss his neck. Paul moaned into his ear at the action. Paul ran his hands lower to Daryl’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Fuckin hell Paul, what are ya doing to me man?” Daryl moaned against Paul’s neck.

“Whatever you want me to" Paul whispered and pressed his growing erection against Daryl’s leg.

“Who’s stupid idea was it that we have to sleep in the main house anyway?”

“It’s not a terrible idea Daryl though I get your point. But as much as I’d like to have you all to myself tonight I’m not sure I wanna risk the roof falling in on us in the middle of something like that.”

“Then we’ll stay right here.. loads'a stuff to do right here”

“As much as I’d love to, the naked cuddlingthing only works when you’re actually sheltered from the snow Daryl”

“What about doing whatever I wanted huh?”

“We'll save that for the indoors, I’m really not a fan of freezing my nuts off and I doubt you are either.” As Paul said that they both noticed that it was starting to snow pretty badly. Daryl touched his forehead against Paul’s and sighed.

“Guess we should head back inside to the others then.”

“Probably best, we don’t need Maggie sending out a searchparty for us” Paul said and did his best to straighten out his hair before they made their way back to the house.

As the dinner had dragged on for most of the evening most of the other people had already gone to sleep when Daryl and Paul entered the house. They tried to be quiet as they made their way up the stairs to Maggie’s and Glenn’s room.

Michonne was asleep but the others were talking quietly.

“There you are! I was just about to send these two out there after you.” Maggie said and pointed to Rick and Glenn. “We laid out a mattress and some blankets and pillows over there behind the couch for you two”

“Great! Thank you!” Paul said and took off his hat and coat.

“Aight well now that you’re back I guess it’s time to sleep, ‘night ya'll" Rick said and turned around and laid down next to Michonne and put an arm around her.

“Good night guys!” Maggie and Glenn said in unison and curled up together in their bed.

“’night!” Daryl mumbled and walked over to the mattress, sat down and shrugged off his vest. Paul sat down next to him and reached over to intertwine their fingers.

“This is so weird" Daryl whispered.

“It’s only weird if you let it be weird" Paul said and gently kissed Daryl’s hand. “We’ll do this as slow or as fast as you’d like, I’m in no rush here Daryl. Right now I’m happy to just be close to you.” Paul gave him a crooked smile before adding “I’m not trying to get inside your pants here, unless you want me there of course. You make the move sweetie" Paul kissed his hand again and laid down and placed his head in Daryl’s lap.

Daryl started caressing his hair. It dawned on Daryl the compromising position they were in and grinned at the younger man before whispering “It sure looks to me like you’re making the move here.” Paul just wiggled his eyebrows at him and giggled quietly.

They stayed like that close to an hour, with Daryl’s hands never leaving Paul’s hair. They whispered secrets they’d never told anyone. Paul shared stories about growing up in group homes and Daryl told him about his abusive father.

When they heard snoring coming from both Rick and Glenn they just smiled at eachother before Daryl lied down next to Paul. Paul reached over and kissed the top of Daryl’s nose. Daryl in turn just smiled a little before kissing Paul’s forehead, cheeks and finally his lips. The kissing was very slow at first with Paul’s arms around the older man.

Things started to heat up when Daryl’s fingers found the button on Paul’s shirt. One after the other he popped them open to reveal another shirt. Daryl huffed at the younger man before slowly lifting the edge of the shirt and rolled it up over his stomach. Daryl had to bite down on his lip hard when he finally got his hands on the man’s skin. Paul was so soft yet firm muscles could be felt along his abdomen. Daryl’s hands moved up and found hardened nipples still hidden under the hem of his shirt.

Paul suddenly hissed at the touch and frustrated whispered “Maybe we shouldn’t do this here.. I mean we’re not exactly alone.”

Daryl simply shook his head and let out a small shushing sound. He leaned over Paul and kissed him passionately before whispering in his ear “Can I touch you?” Paul almost came in his pants right then and there, hearing Daryl’s raspy voice whisper that of all things in his ear was almost too much and he gasped out a “Fuck yes!”

Daryl wasted no time, with one hand around Paul’s shoulders he let his other hand wander back down his stomach and finally to the button on his pants. The little fire that was still burning in the fireplace let Daryl clearly see the bulge in Paul’s pants and he moved his hand over it. “Oh my god!” Paul moaned just a little bit too loud and Daryl hurriedly kissed him again to keep him from letting out anymore sounds. He started rubbing up and down over Paul’s clothed erection. Paul was so hard it made his mouth water. He wanted to taste him but he knew that wasn’t an option this time. He broke away from the kiss and started licking and sucking his way down Paul’s neck. He bit down a little on the man’s collarbone when he popped open the top button on his pants.

“Christ Daryl, are you trying to make me embarrass us both here?” Daryl bit his tongue to keep from giggling at the man.

“Maybe a little" he said and winked. Neither of them could deny that the fact that they could get caught by the others in the room at any moment was making this even more exciting. Daryl finished unbuttoning Paul’s pants and whispered “up" to make him lift his hips so he could pull down his pants over his thighs. Paul watched Daryl’s every movement with a heated gaze. Daryl started rubbing Paul’s erection again, now only his boxers in the way.

“Daryl please!” Paul breathed out. Daryl gave him one last stroke and locked eyes with Paul as he slipped his hand inside the man’s boxers and got a firm grip around the man’s leaking cock. Paul sucked in a sharp breath and then went completely silent. Daryl realized he was holding his breath to prevent any sounds escaping his mouth. Daryl knew he couldn’t hold his breath forever and a few seconds later he heard Paul’s breath coming in short gasps. He started moving his hand slowly up and down Paul’s cock, thumbing over the slit to spread the wetness around the tip and on that little bundle of nerves. He pressed down on it a little bit, Daryl loved it when that was done to him. Apparently Paul did too cause he quickly hid his face against Daryl’s chest and let out a quiet moan. Daryl was painfully hard against Paul’s leg and carefully started pushing his erection against him more and more while continuing his exploration of his cock. When Paul realized what Daryl was doing he gasped his mouth open in shock and pleasure.

“Fuck Daryl, I wanna touch you too!” he whined in Daryl’s ear. Daryl made quick work of his own pants at that and pulled his own cock out and aligning it against Paul’s. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and Paul seemed to notice this and quickly spat in his hand and put it around them both and started pumping. Daryl’s breath was also coming in short gasps and when his body suddenly started shaking a little Paul attacked his mouth in a desperate kiss as Daryl came all over his hand and stomach. That was all it took for Paul and he shot his own release over their stomachs.

Coming down from their highs they were relieved to hear the sleeping sounds from everyone else in the room.

“That was..”

“Fuck yeah it was!” They looked at eachother and laughed quietly.

“Can’t believe we did that!” Paul whispered. “We're so doing that again!”

“Oh yeah? Next time I’d prefer if it was just us though.. I wanna hear you make those sounds you held in this time" Daryl breathed into Paul’s ear. Paul shivered at his words.

“Mm, I’ve got plenty of sounds and words for next time"

“Can’t wait!” Daryl whispered before reaching for his handkerchief to clean them up as much as possible. They pulled their pants back on and settled in eachothers arms on the mattress.

“Daryl?”

“Mm?”

“I’m glad you finally made a move!” Daryl huffed out a small laugh.

“Me too Paul, me too!”


End file.
